Stranded
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: Thanks to Danny's careless driving the MBC gang is now stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean out of v-com range, with the MBV busted far beyond repair. Will they ever get rescued? Will feelings be revealed? Find out in "Stranded"
1. Chapter 1

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL

Summary: Thanks to Danny's careless driving of the MBV while the gang was headed to Hawaii to enjoy a well deserved vacation they are now stuck on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. Worst of all they are out of v-com range and even Chris can't fix the MBV. Will they get rescued? Will feelings be revealed? Will they ever get off the island? Find out in "Stranded"

Stranded

Chapter 1: Vacations and Worrying

Sam's POV

I thought I was just going to be enjoying a carefree week in Hawaii but boy was I wrong. Thanks to Danny the show-off I'm spending my days in a tree house made out of twigs and branches. Thank god Chris is here I really don't know what we would do without him. But I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when…

_-*Flashback*-(in Narrator's POV)_

"_So were really going to Hawaii?" Danny asked as he jumped up happily_

"_Yes as a thank you for all your hard work MBC." The commander replied with a smile_

_Sam and Cathy jumped and did a high five while Chris worried about something happing to his high scores on the super computer but he was really happy too._

"_Gitchee this is awesome!" Cathy shouted happily_

"_Yea I'm really excited too Cath." Sam replied with a smile_

"_Sam we have to go pack and pick out our outfits!" Cathy said as she grabbed Sam and dragged her into her house while Sam looked like she wasn't going to enjoy that since she wasn't the girly type but she didn't care because she was going to Hawaii after all._

"_Girls." Danny smirked as he put his feet up on the coffee table of the clubhouse (in regular form not mbc form)_

"_Yea." Chris nodded in agreement as he sat down next to his Buddy Danny_

"_So Chris are you going to tell Sam you like her?" Danny asked him as Chris' face turned bright red_

"_Only if you tell Cathy you like her!" Chris blurted out nervously_

"_Go head then I'll tell Sam." Danny said with an evil smile_

"_Fine you win I won't tell." Chris said_

"_Good." Danny smirked_

_-*Meanwhile*-_

"_So Sam are going to tell him you like him?" Cathy asked with a look that Sam knew meant that was going to try and set them up_

"_Cathy no I don't know if he likes me back and don't even think about setting us up!" Sam shouted angrily as her faced turned red_

"_Fine but you have to promise me you'll at least talk to him." Cathy said with a wink_

"_Ok fine but you have to talk to D…" Sam started by Cathy but her off_

"_Don't say his name someone might be listening in!" Cathy whispered as she removed her hand from Sam's mouth_

"_Ok then whatever." Sam smirked as she continued packing_

"_Here Sam where this." Cathy said handing Sam a yellow bikini_

"_No Cath I'm not wearing that!" Sam said pushing the bikini back to Cathy_

"_Come on Sam it'll impress Chris." Cathy said smiling as she nudged Sam_

"_Fine but I'm not wearing it till we get there." Sam said giving up in hopes that she would impress Chris_

"_Ok then suit yourself." Cathy said as she continued packing_

_-*Meanwhile Back with Danny and Chris*-_

"_Are you boys ready?" Mr. Smith asked him as he came into the clubhouse_

"_Wait we're leaving today?" Danny said surprised_

"_Yes didn't the commander tell you?" Mr. Smith asked_

"_No he didn't but we should go pack." Chris said as he and Danny ran out of the clubhouse to Danny's house to pack_

_-*30 minutes later*- (Note: Cathy and Sam are already finished packing and are at the clubhouse already)_

_Chris and Danny ran as fast as they could to the clubhouse._

"_Yes we made it!" Danny shouted happily as they entered the clubhouse_

"_Yea." Chris said also happy_

"_The Danny is ready for Hawaii!" Danny yelled as he leaned against the door holding a surfboard in one hand and a suitcase in another. He was dressed in khaki shorts, a red Hawaiian shirt, and black flip flops with his hair pushed back and with black sunglasses on._

"_Dressed like that?!" Sam asked questioningly as Danny stood in the doorway_

"_What it's the style!" Danny shouted annoyed as Sam smirked and Cathy stared awestruck_

"_Yea uh huh." Sam said sarcastically as she got up and let her hair down and put her hair thing in her suitcase_

_Then Chris came in and he was struck by Sam with her hair down I mean she never had her hair down ever._

"_Earth to Chris." Danny said waving his hand in Chris' face_

"_What huh?" Chris said as he snapped himself out of it_

_Danny just rolled his eyes and then was struck by what Cathy was wearing. She was wearing a pink sundress that was an inch below her knees with a flower on her hair with plain white sandals and matching pink sunglasses with her hair down._

_Then Mr. Smith came in which snapped him out of it._

"_Are you kids ready?" Mr. Smith asked as they nodded_

"_Ok then put your suitcases in the MBV." He said pointing to the suitcases and again they all nodded and put there suitcases into the MBV_

"_So who's going to drive?" Sam asked as she stood next to the MBV_

"_I think I should drive." Chris said_

"_No Chris you always drive!" Danny shouted_

"_Ok then I'll drive." Sam said_

"_No Sam you do to I think "the Danny" should drive this time." Danny said as he leaned against the MBV_

"_Ok fine just don't drive crazy like last time." Chris said nervously as he knew Danny wasn't the most careful driver_

"_Don't worry Chris the Danny's got it covered." Danny said as he hopped into the driver's seat_

"_That's what I'm afraid of." Sam said as she hopped into the backseat next to Chris and Cathy hopped into the passenger's seat next to Danny_

"_Are you kids all set?" Mr. Smith asked them_

"_Yes Grandpa were ready." Cathy responded as she leaned down and kissed her Grandpa on the cheek_

"_Ok be careful and be sure to let me know when you land in Hawaii." Mr. Smith said_

"_Don't worry Mr. S we'll be fine with "the Danny" at the wheel." Danny said proudly as he started up the MBV_

"_Hold on tight." Chris whispered to Sam and Cathy as Danny took off_

I hope you liked the first chapter. :] Anyways please R&R and as always…

(^Luvs Ya^)

-Lizzie

**Servant: Master why haven't you updated in so long?**

**Because servant I have school and stupid Latin class**

**Servant: Oh I see master shall I destroy this class of which you speak**

**No servant not now anyways….**

**Mwah hahahahaha *cough* *cough***


	2. Description's!

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL

Summary: Thanks to Danny's careless driving of the MBV while the gang was headed to Hawaii to enjoy a well deserved vacation they are now stuck on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. Worst of all they are out of v-com range and even Chris can't fix the MBV. Will they get rescued? Will feelings be revealed? Will they ever get off the island? Find out in "Stranded"

Stranded

_**Descriptions:**_

**Catherine "Cathy" Smith**

**Nickname: Cathy, Cath**

**Age: 14 (15 on December 17****th****)**

**Friends: Sam, Danny, and Chris**

**Home Planet: Rapsodia**

**Fav Store: American Eagle**

**Crush: Daniel "Danny" Jackson**

**Fav Color: Pink**

**Fav Music Groups: Ksm, Hey Monday, Green Goop**

**Fav Songs: You Belong with Me, Notice Me, I Want You to Want Me**

**Fav Authors: Stephanie Myer**

**Fav Book: The Twilight Series**

**Enemies: Wendy, Mark and co.**

**Personality: Bubbly and Optimistic**

**Daniel "Danny" Jackson**

**Nickname: Mr. Popular, The Danny**

**Age: 14 (15 on January 25****th****)**

**Friends: Chris, Cathy, Sam**

**Hometown: Singletown**

**Fav Store: Abercrombie (because it has my cool style)**

**Crush: Catherine "Cathy" Smith**

**Fav Color: Red**

**Fav Music Groups: Fall out Boy, Lincoln Park, Daughtry**

**Fav Songs: Thanks for the Memories, No Surprise, Numb**

**Fav Authors: None Reading is for nerds**

**Fav Books: None (see above)**

**Enemies: Mark, Wendy and co.**

**Personality: Stubborn and Obnoxious**

**Samantha "Sam" Williams**

**Nickname: Sam**

**Age: 14 (15 on April 9****th****)**

**Friends: Cathy, Chris, Danny**

**Hometown: Singletown**

**Fav Store: Hollister (only organic clothes)**

**Crush: Christopher "Chris" Johnson**

**Fav Color: Yellow**

**Fav Music Groups: Girls Aloud, the Jonas Brothers, Paramore**

**Fav Songs: Something Kind Ooh, Just Friends, Ignorance**

**Fav Authors: J.K Rowling**

**Fav Books: The Harry Potter Series**

**Enemies: Wendy, Mark and co.**

**Personality: Strong and Confident**

**Christopher "Chris" Johnson**

**Nickname: Chris**

**Age: 14 (15 on September 1****st****)**

**Friends: Danny, Sam, Cathy**

**Hometown: Singletown**

**Fav Store: J.C. Penny (what it's easy and I don't have time to shop)**

**Crush: Samantha "Sam" Williams**

**Fav Color: Light Blue**

**Fav Music Groups: Honor Society, Cobra Starship, Boys like Girls**

**Fav Songs: Magic, Hot Mess, Great Escape**

**Fav Authors: Paul Zindel**

**Fav Book: The Pigman (it's a good book you should read it)**

**Enemies: Mark, Wendy and co.**

**Personality: Smart and Caring**


End file.
